As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an information handling system. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements may vary between different applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
An information handling system, such as a tablet computer, can include a virtual keyboard for receiving input functions to be performed by the tablet computer. For example, a user can utilize a virtual keyboard presented on a display screen of the tablet computer to compose an electronic mail message, compose a word processing document, perform actions during a video game application, or the like.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.